


I Never Meant for That

by Yunagirlamy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Erik is a Father, Erik isn't evil, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Spanking, Teen Angst, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunagirlamy/pseuds/Yunagirlamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda has lived at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters for most of her life and has never once shown any signs of mutation. It couldn't have picked a worse time to show itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Meant for That

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been going about in my head and I just really wanted to get it out. I also haven't read any of the comics so I'm going purely from the films. 
> 
> Child abuse is tagged just in case.
> 
> Disclaimer: X-Men and all of its characters belong to Marvel.

She would have been lying if she claimed her childhood was not a happy one; it was far from it. She grew up surrounded by other children, including that of her twin brother, Pietro. Thier father, Erik, was a teacher at the school and the head of it, Charles Xavier, was like a second father to the twins. If there was something they didn't want their father to know about then they could go to Charles about it and not a word would be breathed to their father.

It wasn't that they didn't love their father, of course they did but he could be... strict; overbearing; protective; had a tendency to overreact. Of course, it was only to be expected when your father was a _mutant_ and the school you lived in was exclusively for mutants. Their father could control metal with his mind, whilst Pietro could run quicker than you could utter a single letter. As for herself?

Well, she didn't _have_ any powers. _"Yours will come one day, Wanda,"_ her father would tell her, _"I'm sure you'll have fine powers."_

But Wanda didn't _want_ powers--at least, not yet she didn't. Sure, it would be awesome to fly or read minds, but it also came with a price: her freedom. Erik barely let Pietro exit the school grounds and even when he did, Pietro had to swear he wouldn't show his powers off. (Not that it made any difference because Pietro always came back with something he had stolen from some small convenience store.) Inside the school, her father always said, _"Mutant and proud"_ but Wanda figured outside the school grounds he would say "mutant and ashamed".

Wanda glanced out of her bedroom window; Pietro was running laps whilst being timed by a teacher. Her brother liked to time himself, and somehow, always managing to be faster each time. Wanda always wondered if she would be able to run fast as well, but it always came back to that surely, if she could, it would have happened by now. She _did_ hope that her mutation wouldn't be a physical one, though. Both members of her family had been graced with ones they could hide, so Wanda hoped the same. She had nothing against mutants with physical mutations - she _loved_ Raven, she was one of her best friends - but having a physical mutation probably meant she'd never be allowed off the school grounds.

The thirteen-year-old directed her green eyes over to her mirror; what would her mutation look like if it was physical? Maybe her hair colour would change. Wanda couldn't imagine her hair being any other colour than brown, but she certainly wouldn't _miss_ having brown hair. A mark on her that could passed off as a tattoo would be _awesome_ since it would mean she'd retain most of her freedom. Unless her father came up with some excuse about how a human would conclude she was a mutant from a mark on her face.

Her door then blew open with a gust of wind and Pietro was standing by her, a big grin on his face. "Hey, sis, whatcha thinkin' about? No, wait, don't tell me. I'll just ask the professor."

"Yeah, right," Wanda scoffed, "I'll just think of something the professor definitely would _not_ want to see."

"That would just blow on _you_ ," Pietro said, "You know the professor would tell Dad."

"Right, I forgot about that."

"Anyway, I bet I can figure out what you're thinkin' about anyway." Pietro raised a finger to his temple in an imitation of Charles. Wanda rolled her eyes. "You were thinkin' about... how your powers haven't come yet." At Wanda's sigh, Pietro grinned. "I'm right, you _are_ thinkin' about that!"

"Am I _that_ predictable?" Wanda enquired.

"Yes," Pietro answered simply. "It's _all_ you think about. Wait, let me do an impression of Dad." The silver-haired boy cleared his throat. "Wanda," he began, putting on a posh accent, "Your mutation will come soon and I'm positive it'll be a wonderful power. With them I'm sure you'll grow into a beautiful young lady."

"Are you implying I'm not already beautiful?" Wanda asked, smirking.

"No, _Dad_ is."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "I'll be sure to mention it to him next time I see him. Luckily for you, you can outrun him."

"Yeah, and you can do... whatever you'll be able to do. Who knows, maybe you can set stuff on _fire_ or make things float."

"Get out, Pietro."

* * *

 

She was going to do it. She was going to sneak out. Her father would just absolutely _kill_ her if he found out, but Wanda had made sure he was busy. The single father was currently in his own room, testing his abilities with some scrap metal--so hopefully, he would be too busy to notice one of his children missing.

Wanda didn't know how long she was going to stay out for, but she had snuck some snacks into her backpack in case she got hungry whilst wandering the streets. She knew it would take her a while to actually reach the nearest town, so she hoped she could stay out long enough before her father noticed.

_Okay, don't panic, Wanda. If you don't think about it, the professor won't find out and then Dad won't find out.... oh, god, Dad is going to kill me._ Wanda took a deep breath. _Chill, Wanda. Professor, if you're reading my mind and thinking I'm panicking--I'm not. I'm totally relaxed._

She was far from it, of course. It didn't help that her room was so close to her father's room. She was really hoping that her father didn't suddenly decide he was hungry or need the bathroom, because as soon as he took one look at his daughter with a jacket and backpack on, he'd assume the worst. With _that_ in mind... 

_Oh god, I'm freaking the fuck out right now._

Nonetheless, the young girl gathered her backpack, put it around her shoulders, then walked over to her door, opened it and--

"Wanda, I need to talk to you."

_SHIT!  
_

There was her father, Erik Lehnsherr, looking down at his daughter with hard eyes like she had already done something wrong. 

"Uh, sure, Dad. What about?"

"Charles tells me you're--and he says these are _your_ words, not his--'freaking the fuck out'." Erik looked as if the words had left a bad taste in his mouth and Wanda could guess just which word had done that. "Please tell me why that is." Then, Erik's blue eyes finally noticed the straps on his daughter's shoulders. "You're sneaking out, aren't you." Wanda knew from the fact that her father stated it instead of questioning her that she was in deep shit.

"N-No."

"Wanda Lehnsherr, don't you dare lie to me," Erik reprimanded. His voice was calm, but there was fire in his eyes. "You know what happens when you lie to me."

"I'm not lying, honest."

"Then _why_ do you have a backpack on?"

Wanda found the only answer she had to that was to try and dash past her father, but the man was quicker than her and he immediately grabbed the rebelling teenager. "Dad, put me down!" Then she yelped as her father's hand met with her behind.

"Your trying to run away just provides me with all the answers I need. Why were you trying to sneak out?"

"Get off me!" was all the girl would scream. She only wanted to sneak out because she was bored. That was simply it, but her father would just be made more angry by that answer. She couldn't tell him _that_ and he would know if she was lying.

Erik then carried the girl over to her bed and sat down. "Wanda, you have ten seconds to tell me. Ten, nine, eight, seven--"

"Shut up and leave me alone!"

"Six, five, four, three, two--"

"SHUT UP!"

A lamp colliding with his head shut Erik up. His daughter fell to the floor. As soon as she hit the floor, Wanda dashed out of the room as if her life depended on it. She wished she had Pietro's powers right now, but fortunately, that's where she was running to. 

"Pietro, Pietro, get out here!" she cried, banging on his door the minute she reached it. "PIETRO!"

The door opened and her brother gave her a hard look (looking much like their father). "What? What is it?"

"I just knocked Dad out with a lamp!"

"... You knocked _Dad_ out with a _lamp_?!" Pietro exclaimed, "That is so freakin' badass!"

Wanda groaned. "No, Pietro, it's _not_ badass! Go and get the professor! Now!" Pietro nodded and in seconds he was gone. Wanda swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her head back towards her room.

_Do I take the opportunity and run? Or do I stay with Dad?_

She would later regret in her life that she never stayed with her father.

* * *

She sat up in a tree, about ten minutes away from the school grounds, crying into her knees.

_Why did that happen? Did I do it? I must have done it. There was metal in the lamp, but Dad wouldn't knock himself out! He's gonna hate me now. What kind of daughter knocks her own father out and then runs? My mutation is that I'm a terrible person. I hate it. I don't want it. I'd rather take the worst spanking of my life then injure Dad even a little bit._

"Wanda?"

_I wouldn't blame Dad if he never wanted to see me again._

"Wanda, are you going to come down?"

_I swear I'll never use my powers again. I don't think I even know how._

A hand touched her and Wanda screamed.

"Wanda, calm down, it's only me."

Wanda's eyes swiftly turned to the voice, that unmistakable voice. "D-Dad?" She observed him and winced at the bandage on the side of his head. "I-I'm sorry, Dad, I-I didn't mean--"

"Come down, and we can talk about it properly."

Wanda hated the tone of his voice. It was disappointment, _and nothing else_. "But--"

"Wanda, you have metal on that bag so if you don't come down I'll _make you myself_." His eyes were as furious as his tone. "You're in enough trouble as it is, so don't make it worse for yourself."

With a soft whimper the teenager--slowly--climbed down the tree. Her arm was then grabbed by her father and the sting in her behind was renewed three times. "D-Dad!"

"Don't _dad_ me, Wanda," Erik warned, "You knocked me out and then _still_ disobeyed me!"

"I'm sorry!" Wanda cried, "I didn't mean to knock you out!"

"Whether you meant to or not is irrelevant." The father harshly tugged on Wanda's arm and began dragging her back to the school.

"D-Dad, you're _hurting_ me..."

"Tough."

Wanda was quiet all the way back to the school; no sound being produced from her lips. The harsh tone in her father's voice meant she was too afraid to say anything. She feared any sound would only serve to fuel Erik's anger.

Charles was there waiting once they got back at the school. The messy-brown haired man had only an expression of worry on his face. "Now, Erik, don't do anything you'll regret--"

"Stay out of this, Charles," Erik spat, "How I discipline _my_ daughter is none of your business."

"I know, but--"

"And _don't_ interfere with my actions. I mean it, Charles."

Charles nodded and moved his wheelchair aside to let the parent and child pair pass.

Tears began silently sliding down Wanda's cheeks as her unfortunate fate came ever closer. They reached her room and Erik shoved his daughter inside the room. Wanda was greeted with the sight of pillows stacked up on her bed. "Dad!" she cried, head whipping towards her father.

"Be _quiet_ and prepare yourself," Erik commanded as he unbuckled his belt. All of Wanda's breath escaped her body.

"You _c-can't_ \--"

"As well as disobeying me and knocking me out, you're now telling me what to do?" Erik fumed, "Take off your backpack and get over that bed." Wanda didn't move a muscle. " _Now_!" Wanda still didn't move. Erik let out a growl, and with a flick of his wrist, he moved Wanda to lie face over the pillows using the metal on her backpack and then took the backpack from her back. Wanda was frozen in place from fear.

"Now _this_ will be for trying to sneak out and then lying to me about it," Erik stated as he doubled his belt around and put his hand on her back. "The one after this shall be for rendering me unconscious."

"But I couldn't help that one!" Wanda cried.

"I don't _care_."

Her father _did_ hate her, didn't he?

The sound of the belt going through the air came to Wanda's ears and soon enough, the pain in her behind increased. The girl cried out and grabbed her bed covers. The belt kept coming and coming, adding more pain to her poor behind. Wanda couldn't tell, but Erik wasn't being as hard with it as he could be. He also left his daughter's skirt on.

_Just how many is Dad going to give me?_ Erik had given her seven by now, and was still going. Then, he stopped when he got to ten, but only lifted his daughter up to sit down and put her over his lap. This time Erik lifted up his daughter's skirt but her pants stayed where they were.

However, like last time, Erik did not give any warning and Erik's hand came down hard and fast on his child's behind. Erik was hitting every two seconds and Wanda knew all the pain would come after the spanking. Thankfully, it didn't last very long and Erik was done within two minutes - though, that was long enough for Wanda.

Erik lifted Wanda up again, but it was more gentle this time. He stood the girl in front of him and wiped her tears away. "Are you sorry for lying and trying to sneak out?" Wanda found she couldn't speak, so she only gave her father a small nod. "Thank you." Erik pulled Wanda towards him and gave her forehead a kiss. "Stay here and rest. I'll be back later to check on you. I love you."

_No you don't._

Erik left and before Wanda could rearrange her bed, Pietro was in the room. 

"Hey, sis," he said, hands in his pockets and his lips pursed together, "Y-You okay?"

"I'm fine," Wanda lied. But, just like their father, Pietro knew instantly when his sister was lying. In seconds, Pietro had his arms around his sister tightly. "I-I said I'm fine."

"I know you're not, so don't even bother," Pietro said, "I heard how hard Dad was on you. Honestly, I think you only deserved the second one, but for the lyin' and tryin' to sneak out."

"Was Dad okay? After I got you?"

"Yeah, the bandage makes it look much worse than it actually is," Pietro answered, "Dad was coming to when me and the professor got in there. He was really angry, though. Like, anything that was metal in your room was shaking."

"I c-can't believe I did that to Dad," Wanda remarked, "I didn't mean to, I really didn't, but Dad says it doesn't matter whether I meant to or not!"

"Yeah, well, Dad's an asshole," Pietro said, "and he knows it, too. He'll probably come and apologise later."

Wanda could only hope her brother was right.

* * *

It was an hour later, and Wanda was curled up on her bed, cuddling her pillows. Pietro had offered they hang out together outside, since it was a lovely summer's evening, but Wanda had declined - she just wanted to be left in peace. Of course, in _this_ school peace was virtually impossible when you lived with a mutant whom could read minds. 

The professor had invaded her mind, asking her if she was okay and then reassuring her that he was in the process of calming Erik down.

That conversation had not long finished when there was a knock on the door. _"Wanda? Can I come in?"_

It was her father.

"S-Sure," she answered in a quiet voice, but her father heard her.

Erik entered and as soon as he looked over his daughter, he sighed. "Wanda," he began, walking over and sitting down beside her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have punished you for something you couldn't help. I first discovered my powers when something... terrible happened to me, so it only makes sense yours would come about in the same way." He gently stroked her brown hair.

"I'm sorry about the lamp," Wanda mumbled, "I didn't mean it."

"I know, Wanda," Erik said, "and when I think back on it, it's something pretty impressive."

Wanda glanced at her father. "Really? I knocked you out."

Erik nodded, "And that's the impressive part. Without even thinking about it, you managed to make me unconscious. Just think about what you can do if you thought about it." Erik grinned. "I told you your powers would come soon, and it seems to be telekinesis."

"Isn't that lame, though? Pietro can move fast and you can move metal."

"Ah, but I'm limited only to moving _metal_ ," Erik pointed out, "You can move anything you want to." Erik looked around the room. "Let's start with something small; try moving that book on your desk."

Wanda pushed herself up slightly so she could see it better. "How?"

"Just focus on that book. Think about nothing but moving that book."

Wanda nodded and closed her eyes. She didn't know if it would help her focus better but it couldn't hurt to try. She tried to clear her mind, thinking only about the fiction novel on her desk. She was like this for a few minutes.

"Wanda, look," her father said, and Wanda opened her eyes...

... the book _and_ desk were levitating!

"Oh, I thought about the desk, too," Wanda admitted, blushing.

"No, no, that's great!" Erik exclaimed, pulling his daughter into a hug, "Your power is amazing and this isn't even all of it! I can't wait to find out what else you can do."

Neither could Wanda.

 


End file.
